1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorating devices for hair and more particularly pertains to a new hair decorating device for decorating and restraining a portion of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorating devices for hair is known in the prior art. More specifically, decorating devices for hair heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,892; 5,465,741; 5,388,598; 4,993,988; U.S. Pat. Nos. 378,903; and 254,273.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hair decorating device. The inventive device includes a flexible member. The flexible member is elongate and has a first end and a second end. A coupling assembly removably couples the flexible member to the hair of a user. The coupling assembly includes a securing member. The securing member is adapted for is removably securable to the hair of the user. A fastening means fastens the securing member to the first end of the elongate member. The fastening means is coupled to the securing member. A filament, which is elongate, is tightly wrapped about the fastening means and the elongate member such that fastening means is coupled to the elongate member. The second end of the elongate member generally is bulbous.
In these respects, the hair decorating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decorating and restraining a portion of hair.